1. Field
The invention is in the field of photography, and particularly the darkroom enlarging and printing of photographs.
2. State of the Art
Adjustable cropping devices, usually in the form of so-called "easels" are in general use. As used, the operator places a sheet of photographic paper on the bed of the device in a darkroom and moves adjustably-attached, side pieces over onto the paper to frame a desired opening for receiving the image to be applied to and developed on the paper. The side pieces are arranged to cover edge margins of the paper so as to prevent exposure of those areas. After the image to be printed is projected onto the paper by a conventional enlarger and the operator develops the exposed paper as a photographic print, the resulting image on the print is framed by a white border. Such cropping easels are shown in various brochures and catalogs. They are quite expensive. Moreover, operators have difficulty accurately placing the photographic paper on them in a darkroom. Also, they are delicate and easily damaged. The side members are typically made of thin metal, which are easily bent out of place as well as being subject to damage from developer chemicals used in darkrooms. Such easel cropping devices are intended for professional photographers. Amateurs and photographic students do not usually own an easel and those provided in schools are for use in common by many students and are subject to abuse.